Jess Harnell
Jess Q. Harnell (born December 23, 1963) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Ironhide in Transformers and Wakko Warner in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf *Ben 10 (2007) - Announcer (ep36), Band Member#1 (ep36) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Announcer (ep51), Bartender Heads (ep32), Bomb Vendor (ep32), Clay, Dealer (ep51), Gramps Munchapper (ep32), Keno (ep51) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Captain Squall (ep14), Chval Brayski (ep14), Director (ep14) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Boy Band Germ#2 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#4 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#5 (ep70) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Captain Peters (ep22), Gopher#2, Puerco (ep14), The Ghost (ep20), Tree (ep22) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1996) - Singer (ep14), Wakko Warner *Johnny Bravo (2003) - Cheesy Guy (ep53), Elephant (ep53), Man (ep53) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Texas, #3 (ep16), #4 (ep16), Attendant (ep17), Comm (ep17), Duke's Male Goon (ep19), Executive (ep11), Gang Member (ep5), Jenzen (ep6), Mama's Boy (ep10), Motorcitizen (ep8), Old Man (ep5), Old Toothless (ep10), Referee Bot (ep17), Riggins (ep13), Robot Walrus (ep14), Terra Chemist#2 (ep4), Trooper#1 (ep8), Ultra Elite#1 (ep18), Weekend Warrior#2 (ep19), Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006) - Bear Kid (ep4), Crocodile (ep4) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006-2007) - Radio Voice#1 (ep26), Radio Voice#2 (ep26), Radio Voice#3 (ep26), Sebastian (ep35), Shelonius (ep35) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Shwee (ep7) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) - Announcer (ep7), Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alien Singer (ep4), Fred (ep31), Fred Spinatra (ep41), Tourist (ep12), Wakko Warner (ep65) *Pound Puppies (2012) - Announcer (ep27), Caveman Dad (ep26), Dot's Dad (ep26), Official (ep27), Walter (ep26) *Rick and Morty (2013) - Roger (ep3), Scary Terry (ep2) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Hunter *Samurai Jack (2001) - Ringo (ep9), Waitress (ep9) *Sofia the First (2013-2016) - Cedric, Coachman#3 (ep29), Reindeer (ep41), Sir Gilliam, Trolls (ep58), Village Builder (ep53), Village Man (ep53), Waiter (ep33), Woodsman (ep22), Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - Billy's Dad (ep14), Pucker Uppenheimer (ep13), Sean (ep13) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Elders (ep59), Gnome (ep59), Townie#1 (ep59) *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Newscaster (ep17), Piecemeal *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Computer (ep24), Golfer (ep16), Impossible Man (ep48), Odin, Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo (ep16) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Kid Kreole (ep47), Shorty Twang (ep44) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Don Cerebro, Vegas Lounge Singer *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Wakko Warner *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Guard, Human Scooby-Doo *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Issachar, Lead Trader *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Buster (Singing Voice) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Pete Puma, Tosh Gopher *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Modern Major General (Singing Voice) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Major Buzz Blister, Martian General, Worker#3 *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Buzz Blister, Film Director *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Policeman *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Brett Jeremy, Pan 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, George Washington, Isaac Newton, New York City Cop *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Nurse AJ *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Don 'TV Specials' *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Cedric, Additional Voices *Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Cedric *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Cedric *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Michael Molten-Lava Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gyobu Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Prince Charming Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - Arnold *Scooby-Doo (2002) - Creature Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Merlin *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Horace *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Cowardly Lion *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Franz *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#4, Plumber, Skidd McMarx *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Tharpod Elder, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Parrot, Smuggler, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Parrot, Smuggler *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Parrot, Pirate 1, Smuggler, The Plumber *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Blast Zone *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Darth Maul, Gungan Bolo Trooper, Hannoon Soldier, STAP Driver *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - IG-88, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stam Reath *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Gran, Trandoshan *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Czerka Patrol Guard, Mercenary (Manaan), Republic Soldier, Swoop Racer *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Gran Thug, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Wounded Naboo Soldier *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Pirate Ground Forces, Ric Olié *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Piecemeal Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2016. Category:American Voice Actors